Nutritional supplements are commonly utilized by people before, during, and after strenuous workouts. Nutritional supplements such, as whey protein, are commonly found in the form of powdered products, which are mixed with liquids to create nutritional beverages. Without proper, stirring, the powder tends to clump together and float in chunks within the liquid. Blender cups that are presently available on the market generally require batteries or manual shaking of the contents, There are several drawbacks to the currently available products. Battery-operated electronic blender cups are expensive and it is often quite difficult to replace the batteries. Blender cups that require manual shaking are subject to the contents within the cups leaking or spilling. The present invention seeks to address the inherent issues found in current prior art.